


Kindling

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Family planning should come first, guys.
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709





	Kindling

“Have you ever wondered why we haven’t kindled a newspark?”

Landguard rolls off of Icefall’s chest and settles into the crook of his arm. “A newspark?”

“We’ve been doing everything right,” Icefall continues, laying his helm against Landguard’s.

“We have?” Landguard teases, trailing his fingertips over the crystal edge of Icefall’s chamber.

“Hey,” Icefall laughs, dragging his hand away to kiss before he puts it back. “Energy surges while bonding is supposed to make newsparks. I took health class.”

“I had health class too but you and I remember it much differently,” Landguard chuckles, running his thumb along the inner edge of the crystalline chamber.

“Couldn’t tell,” Icefall snickers, placing a kiss on Landguard’s cheek and shifting to bring their helms together. Turning the touch into a nuzzle, Landguard pets the shiny surface of Icefall’s spark chamber.

“Do you... want... a newspark?” Landguard asks quietly, laying his helm back on Icefall’s shoulder. 

“I...”

The empty space stretches out between them, and it’s only when Landguard stretches to straighten a cable in his leg that Icefall responds.

“I... do.”

Landguard glances up at him, but Icefall avoids making eye contact with him and looks away.

“I do, but... I don’t know if I do.”

Resuming his gentle petting, Landguard waits. Icefall’s spark is quiet in the bond, focusing inward and thinking intently.

“Because... Guard, we were arranged to make our houses stronger, and, well... part of that is to have... kids.”

Landguard nods a little. “Mm... mhmm.”

“Do I want a newspark? Or do I want to fulfill our... relationship? Do you want a newspark?”

Icefall’s voice grows until he asks the final question, and when Landguard opens his mouth to answer his spark flip flops in the bond and tickles Landguard’s fingers on his spark chamber.

“I don’t mean, our whole relationship,” he quietly backtracks. “You know how it used to be. We were arranged for that purpose, and—” 

Landguard puts his hand flat on Icefall’s chest and pushes himself up to gaze down into Icefall’s optics, bright and vivid. Their optics meet and Icefall stops talking.

“Our relationship is more than the arrangement,” Landguard tells him, rubbing his thumb over Icefall’s glowing chamber doors. Icefall nods and reaches up to caress his cheek.

“You’re right,” he breathes, and Landguard shifts to merge their sparks again, laying down on top of Icefall and propping his helm up to gaze down into his optics.

“I’d be... happy to start a family,” Landguard says gently, reaching out to cup Icefall’s helm in his hand. “But... I’m not ready for it yet. I guess it is... weird that we haven’t kindled yet, but... I want you. I want only you... still.”

Icefall bites his lip and his face flushes at the confession. Shifting around under Landguard, Icefall pulls his hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

“So, my Guardian is interested in more than just my lightshow,” Icefall teases gently, and Landguard chuckles and leans down, drawing his hand away and placing a kiss of his own on Icefall’s lips.

:How could you guess?:


End file.
